Someone's Watching Over Me
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Ginny is living a hard life after Voldemort's defeat. Not only did the most horrible wizard in the world die, her fiancee dies as well. After Harry's death, Ginny found comfort in an old friend. Read and find out what happens.


* * *

**_Someone's Watching Over Me_**

* * *

Ginny sat on the seat by the windowsill looking out at the darkening sky. Clouds were forming on the horizon; it was definitely going to rain tonight. She leaned back against the wall and looked into her room. The walls were covered with pictures. The closest picture to her was one of her and Harry. It was the summer that they had gone to the lake, right before his seventh year. His arms were wrapped around her and her arms around him. The picture would move to see them smiling at the camera, then look at each other and kiss. They were both soaking wet from the lake and had towels wrapped around their shoulders. It was one of her favorite pictures. She could still hear Harry's voice that day.

"_Ginny, come swimming with me," Harry called out from the lake._

"_No way in Merlin's court will I come swimming in that lake. It's freezing." Ginny scolded him as she laid back on her towel to sunbath._

_All of a sudden she felt cold drops of water hit her. When she looked up, Harry was standing over her. "AH! Harry, you're getting me wet," Ginny screamed as she scampered away._

"_Oh, come here," Harry ran after her and cornered her against the tree. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and proceeded towards the lake._

"_Harry James Potter, if you don't let me down right now, I will hex your butt off," Ginny snapped pounding her fists on his chest._

"_I'll take the risk," then he jumped into the lake._

_When Ginny came up for air, she was shivering and her hair was stuck to her face. "I'm going to kill you, Potter."_

"_What? You fell in," Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, don't tell me that wasn't refreshing."_

"_Bite me!" Ginny snapped at him as his arms drew tighter around her._

"_Gladly," Harry smirked as he nipped at her neck, before kissing her there then on the lips. "Come on, let's get out. Ron and Hermione are headed this way."_

_The two swam to shore and got out. Harry conjured up two towels and handed one to Ginny, just as Ron and Hermione were coming around the tree._

"_Hey you two. Can I get a picture of you guys? Hermione and I are making a scrap book of our years at Hogwarts," Ron smiled as he held up the camera Hermione had bought him._

_Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, smiled at Ron before kissing Ginny on the lips._

The memory brought tears to her eyes. It had been a year since the final battle. The good side had won and you'd think that everyone would be parading around laughing and all would be perfect. All accept one person. That one person was Ginny Weasley. She was there the day Voldemort fell. She was there watching the battle between the love of her life and the most hated villain in the world. She was there when Harry fell to the ground dead after defeating Voldemort.

When Harry fell to the ground dead, she cried for weeks. It was just three months before the final battle that Harry had asked for her hand in marriage. Now, there would be no wedding. There would no longer be flowers decked all around her backyard. She would never walk down that aisle and see Harry by the alter, her long white dress flowing behind her and flowers in her hair. She would never live the rest of her life as Mrs. Ginny Potter.

_**Found myself today**_

_**Oh I found myself and ran away**_

_**Something pulled me back**_

_**The voice of reason I forgot I had**_

_**All I know is just you're not here to say**_

_**What you always used to say**_

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

Everything was hopeless. She had sold the flat that her and Harry had bought together and moved out of London. She didn't bother keeping in contact with her family or her friends. She moved to the states, out into the city. She bought a two bedroom apartment in New York and began working for the New York Times.

After a few months of hard labor and working until her fingers were sore, she became one of New York's top and youngest journalists. That was how she met her roommate Dentra Phillips, a witch from Minnesota. She was also a top journalist. While Ginny had long flowing red hair, sparkling green eyes, creamy smooth skin, and a radiance to her. Dentra was the complete opposite. She had short spiky black hair with purple highlights, her eyes were a deep purple, pale skin, and most of all she had a bit of a temper when she didn't have her morning espresso. And we're not talking about being snappy, we're talking about a volcano explosion.

But thanks to Dentra, Ginny was able to cope with her pregnancy a bit more. That's right, Ginny Weasley was pregnant. On the eve before the final battle, her and Harry had taken the next step in their relationship. Two weeks after the final battle, Ginny had been in St. Mungo's due to injury and was informed of her pregnancy. She was shocked to the core and once she was released from the hospital, had immediately vanished without a trace. She even had the Healer swear not to tell anyone of the baby.

Ginny was currently four months pregnant with twins. Kind of weird since Harry was an only child and she wasn't a twin. One was a boy and the other a girl. Ginny had already decided on names as well. For the girl, her name was to be Lily Danielle Potter and the boy was to be James Luther Potter. Even though they were never married, Ginny was still going to give her children the name of their father.

The only bad thing about Dentra was that she was a man-aholic. She had to have a man in her life at all times. Thank Merlin for silencing charms. And she would constantly voice her opinion. She also always told the truth, which is good in some cases, but not in all of them. Ginny could still remember the time when Dentra had found out that Ginny was pregnant.

_Dentra was lying on her stomach on Ginny's bed flipping through an old magazine as Ginny began putting away her newly bought clothes. The two had gone shopping today and while Dentra had gone to the food court to get them some food, Ginny had gone to the maternity store and picked up her purchases that were on hold. Then she had stuffed the bags into her other shopping bags and went to meet Dentra._

"_Hey Ginny, did you forget to work out today or something?" Dentra asked looking at Ginny as Ginny fixed her hair in the full length mirror she had._

"_Um…no, I went this morning at six. Why?" Ginny asked as she turned around and gave Dentra a confused look._

"_You look fat," Dentra said calmly._

_Ginny gave her a shocked look. "Dentra!"_

"_Hey, I'm just saying. You're stomach is huge. I mean, you look like you've gained a couple pounds," Dentra stated simply._

_Ginny sighed and sat next to her best friend. "Okay Dentra, I guess I should tell you. I reason I look fat is because I'm pregnant."_

"_Seriously. How long?" Dentra gasped as she sat up next to Ginny._

"_Almost four months," Ginny said._

"_No wonder you're so fat."_

"_Dentra!"_

That had been a few weeks ago. Dentra had even gone with Ginny to find out the sex of the child…or children as it turned out. Ever since Dentra had found out about Lily and James, she was constantly asking Ginny about the father. Who he was? Where he lived? Why he wasn't with her? Ginny simply stated that she would tell her when the time was right. She wasn't ready to tell Dentra about Harry just yet. In fact, she wasn't sure if she should have told Dentra anything.

While Dentra was majorly supportive and helped more around the apartment, she would constantly nag Ginny about finding a guy. It annoyed Ginny to the end of the world. She didn't want another guy. She still loved Harry and to be with another guy would be like cheating. Ginny knew that she could never feel the same way about another guy as she did with Harry. Another guy couldn't even come close to Harry. He was her one true love and no one could change that.

That night, Ginny rested her head as she listened to the silence around her. Dentra had gone over to her recent boyfriend's house for the night. Ginny estimated that their relationship would last a week and then Dentra would be on to another guy by the end of the month. It was the perfect time to just relax and look at the full moon outside her window.

On nights when Dentra was out with her boyfriend or at a night club, Ginny would gaze at the moon, let the tears from the past few weeks flow down her face, and rub her stomach gently. She would sometimes talk to her kids or even to Harry. She hadn't talked to Harry in three weeks.

Tonight was just one of those nights. "Hey Harry. I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm sorry for that. Things have gotten a little troublesome around here. My boss, Mr. Williams told me that if I played my cards right, I could become the youngest editor and chief. Apparently, he's retiring in a few months and he likes my work. Can you believe it? Me as editor and chief of the New York Times. I wish you were here Harry. That way you could meet Lily and James.

I can't wait until they come. Our children, can you believe it. And of course, Dentra has been really supportive. Although, she keeps hassling me to find a boyfriend. But I don't want to. You're the only guy I was ever with and I could never be with another guy. Besides, who would want to be with a 18 year old girl who's pregnant with twins?

However, there is this guy who works as a news reporter that Dentra is trying to set me up with. His name is Kyle Smith. He's sweet, but he's my friend. More of the type that I would go to for help, not the type I would marry. Oh! Speaking of which. There was an announcement in the U.S. Prophet, apparently Hermione is getting married to Ron. They are having this huge congratulatory party for the two. And I know if you were here you would tell me to go, but I can't. None of them know about the twins and I prefer to keep it that way. I know it's wrong, but it is my choice. Maybe one day I'll return, but I'm happy here.

Just imagine, only four more months and they'll be here. I know that a baby usually lasts nine, but with twins, the doctor said that they will most likely be here in eight. I'll never give up Harry. Both of them will know who you are. And they will both be going to Hogwarts. No matter what." Ginny yawned a bit as she gently stroked her stomach.

"I guess I should sleep. I have work tomorrow. I love you Harry." With that, Ginny drifted into sleep.

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_Four Months Later_

"Alright, push Ginny. You can do this." Dentra said as she squeezed her best friend's hand. "Oh! I can see the head. Okay, come on…just one more push."

Ginny groaned as she gave one last push and out popped baby number one.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said as he handed the bloody baby to a nurse. "Alright, get ready to push, we got another one coming."

Ginny was already covered with a light layer of sweat and she was red from pushing so hard. With a small scream, she pushed as hard as she could.

"You're doing great Ginny. Just a little more. I know you can do this Ginny," Dentra said as her best friend gave another push.

Ginny fell back onto her bed as she heard the wailing of her two children. She looked up to see the doctor holding her daughter.

"Congratulations on your children," He said as he handed the little girl to the nurse from before. After a few minutes of Dentra wiping her forehead and telling her what a great job she did, the nurse came in with the twins.

"Here you are dear." She said as she handed Ginny the babies. "Any thoughts on names?" She pulled a clipboard off a table.

Ginny looked down at her two children. At her and Harry's children. With a smile she looked at the nurse. "For the boy, James Luther and the girl will be Lily Danielle."

The nurse nodded. "Alright, James and Lily Weasley…"

"No!" Ginny gasped. She took in the nurse's shocked face and cleared her throat. "No, I want them to have their father's last name. James and Lily Potter."

The nurse nodded as she walked out. Dentra smiled down at Ginny and saw the warmth and glow her friend had. She saw the love in her eyes as she gazed at her children. Dentra gave her friend a hug and kiss on the head before leaving.

"I'll leave you with the twins for a bit," She said exiting the room.

Ginny smiled down at her two perfect babies. She noticed that James had Harry's unruly black hair and green eyes. In fact, both of them had Harry's green eyes. As for Lily, she had her mother's red hair. Lily looked more like Ginny, while James looked more like Harry. It was astounding that they were twins.

"Hi little ones. I'm your mommy. Sadly, you're father isn't here. Well, at least not physically. He's here though with you. He will always be with you." Ginny levitated two small black boxes onto the bed in front of her and the twins. Picking up one she turned towards Lily. "And as a special gift, you're father and I had these made a long time ago when we were first dating. Their gold lockets. For you Lily, this is a heart shaped gold locket with three rubies. Inside is a picture of me and your father." The Ginny showed the locket to her daughter before turning towards James. "And for you my son, this is a snitch shaped locket, It has a ruby in the middle. You see how the wings wrap around the locket. And inside is also a picture of your father and I." She showed James the locket before levitating both boxes onto a table. "But what you both don't know is that there is also a small little latch on the side, that if you open it, you see two pictures, one of my parents and one of his."

She looked down at her babies to see they were both asleep. "Sweet dreams, my dears," She whispered as she placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. Just as Ginny was about to fall asleep as well, the nurse came in and took the twins.

"I'll let you get your sleep," She said as she exited the room. Ginny nodded as she gazed around her room. She still remembered that Christmas. The day that Harry and her went shopping for those necklaces.

_Harry and her were in Hogsmeade with their friends Ron and Hermione. They had been dating for a few months, while Ron and Hermione had been dating for a year. In just a few short months, the final battle would be upon them. While the boys went into the latest Quidditch shop to check out the new broom, Hermione pulled Ginny aside out front._

"_Ginny, do you know what you're going to get Harry?" She asked._

"_I have no clue. I was thinking of getting him something for quidditch, but he pretty much has everything he needs."_

"_Why not go look in Remilda's Trinkets? She has the best jewelry. I'm sure you could find something," Hermione said pointing towards the store across the street._

_Ginny nodded. "Thanks Hermione. Can you distract the guys, while I go get it? I don't want them to know I'm missing."_

_Hermione nodded, while Ginny raced off._

_When Ginny entered the store, she was amazed at the display of jewelry. There were earrings, necklaces, bracelets, pendants, watches, and they all had different styles. There was rope, choker, charm, beaded, chain, which consisted of either snake, cable or rolo, pendant, and lariats. And that wasn't all. There was even selections, such as pearl, diamond, ruby, sapphire, any type of gemstone, silver, gold, platinum, white gold, gold plated and gold filled, and many more. Ginny had never seen such an assortment._

_Just then a young woman came out from the back room. "Can I help you?" She asked. She had long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a mid-thigh black skirt and a white button down with a silk black vest over it._

"_Um…yes, I guess you are Remilda?" Ginny asked._

_The woman chuckled a bit. "Call me Remie," She said. "Now, what can I help you with?"_

"_I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend. He's really into quidditch, so I was hoping to find something that might resemble that."_

_Remie walked over to the side and went to stand beside Ginny. "Well, would you like to look at our watches or did something spike your interest when you walked it?"_

_Ginny looked down at the display of gold lockets. She ran her eyes over them. Taking in the fresh detail and sparkling gems that were lined beside them. She was just about to give up, most of them were heart shaped, more of a girl thing, when her eyes gazed upon a circular locket. It looked exactly like a snitch. It had two wings that were wrapped around the front that had a small ruby in the middle._

"_I like this one," Ginny said pointing at it. Remie nodded as she walked around the side and went behind the counter. She moved the glass aside and pulled out the small locket._

"_This is one of our more unique styles. If you would like I could have your picture put it in. There are four slots for pictures," Remie said opening the locket. Ginny noticed that when Remie pressed down on a small latch, the frame pops up and you can put another two pictures in the back._

_Ginny beamed at the beautiful necklace. "I'll take it." With that Remie wrapped up the necklace and Ginny paid before placing the necklace into her coat pocket under her cloak before heading out into the snow._

_When she reached the quidditch shop, she saw the boys in the very back. She walked over to them and gave Harry and quick kiss. None of them knew she had left._

( 2 days later )

_It was Christmas Day. Ginny woke up to find Hermione at the foot of her bed. "Morning Ginny. You have a lot of presents at the foot of your bed. Now come on, I brought mine in here too, so we can open them together."_

_Ginny yawned as she sat up in her bed. She noticed Hermione levitating both her pile and Ginny's pile onto the bed. Hermione was right, Ginny did have a lot of presents. After going through every package, box, and bag, the floor was covered in paper, ribbons, bows, and bags. Ginny looked at all the gifts she had received. A box of treacle fudge and a sweater from her parents. An emerald necklace from Bill that he found in one of the tombs of Egypt. A dragon hide bag from Charlie. A box of pranks from Fred and George. A book on quidditch tactics from Ron, she would need it when they went up against Slytherin. And a pair of gold and ruby earrings from Hermione. The only thing she didn't get was something from Harry._

_Just as she was about to put away her gifts, there came a tapping at her window. She opened it to find Hedwig with a small parcel hanging from her beak. Ginny gently extracted the small box and gave Hedwig a pat on the head before she flew off. Ginny walked over to her bed where Hermione still was and gasped when she opened the box._

_Inside was a small gold heart shaped locket with three rubies on it. She looked inside to find a picture of her and Harry. She remembered the small latch that was on all the lockets and noticed that there was also a picture of her parents and his. She was confused for a moment. They were exactly like the pictures she had put in his locket. Except the people were in different poses. Inside was a small piece of paper. She opened it and a small white gold band with an emerald fell into her lap. On the note was two words. Marry Me. Ginny gasped. As she slipped on the ring and the necklace, her eyes filled with tears. Hermione noticed the whole thing._

"_Congratulations Ginny," She said as she gave her best friend a hug._

_Ginny quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater before rushing out of her room. She into the common room and up to the boys room, barging into Harry's dorm. She found him at the foot of his bed looking up in shock as she came barging in. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion. She heard the gasps that went around the room and felt Harry's arms go around her waist as he kissed her back._

_When they pulled apart, Ginny gave him a small smile and whispered into his ear, "Yes." Harry looked at her with uncertainty until she showed the ring on her finger. He face lit up as he kissed her on the lips._

That truly was an amazing Christmas. She smiled at the thought of when Harry saw his necklace and put it around his neck. It wasn't big or bulgy, so it didn't really matter. The two had spent the entire day together. Both of them were completely in love.

_**Seen that ray of light**_

_**And it's shining on my destiny**_

_**Shining all the time**_

_**And I wont be afraid**_

_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

_**All I know is yesterday is gone**_

_**And right now I belong**_

_**Took this moment to my dreams**_

It had been five years since the twins were born. James looked exactly like his father. Lily had little bit of each of her parents. Both of them were in love with the sport of quidditch. They were both on a little league team not far from where Ginny and Dentra lived. Dentra had been named the godmother of the twins. Today was the day the twins had practice. So while Ginny made lunch to take with them, Dentra was getting the two into their outfits. In ten minutes, the four of them had apparated to the clearing just on the outskirts of the field where they saw a few other kids playing.

While Ginny and Dentra walked towards the clearing, James and Lily flew. They only stayed six feet above the ground, so as not to aggravate their mother. When they arrived at the field, Ginny spread out a blanket and put the lunch basket off to the side. She pulled out a book, while Dentra pulled out her ipod. The two of them waited for practice to start.

Ginny was just into her book when she felt something cold and sticky hit her back. She was wearing shorts and a white tank top. So whatever hit her, hit right where her skin was bare, right between her shoulder blades. She gasped as she looked up to see a two year little girl holding a dripping ice cream cone, minus the ice cream. Ginny turned over and felt the ice cream drip down her back. Just then a young man came forward and picked up the little girl.

"I am so sorry miss. My daughter got away from me. Are you all right?" He asked.

Ginny smiled. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little surprised." She reached around and felt the coldness of the ice cream seeping through her shirt.

"I got it," Dentra said as she quickly cleaned Ginny up with a flick of her wrist.

"Thanks Den," Ginny said as she sat cross legged. She turned towards the man and noticed he was now sitting across from her.

"I really am sorry. My daughter just loves people. She can also be a bit of a handle full at times," He said ruffling the platinum curly blonde locks on his child's head. (AN: Just picture Shirley temple hair.) Just then another little girl came running up. She also had platinum blonde hair, but it was longer, it went just past her shoulder and ended in soft little curls. While the little girl smiled a lot and had beaming look in her eyes, the older girl was a lot shyer.

"So you have two daughters?" Ginny asked. He had brown hair cut short and a slight beard and a mustache. He was quite handsome. He had a thin body with a bit of muscle. He also had an aura about him that just made him seem safe.

"Yes, the older is Reese and this one is Heidi," He said. "And I'm John."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny and this is my friend Dentra." Dentra smiled and went back to watching the kids.

"So, who is yours?" John asked cocking his head to where the kids were practicing flying.

Ginny looked over. "The little boy who is in the green jersey is my son James and the little girl who has her hair in two pigtails with green bows in them is my daughter Lily," Ginny said. "They're twins."

"I'm sorry to say this, but they don't look much like you," John said. He noticed how Ginny's eyes seemed to glistened from a few tears poking at her eyelids. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You're right. James and Lily look more like their father." Ginny said as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Believe me, I too lost my wife. I know what it must feel like," John said as he wrapped his arms around his two little girls.

"Thank you and I am sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine what it would be like to date again. I mean, I only had one guy in my life for so long, that I would never be able to be with someone else," Ginny sighed as she looked at her children.

"I know what you mean Ginny. You miss your husband. I can understand that. Look, if it makes you feel better, give me a call. We don't have to go out or anything. We'll just be there for each other when we need it," John said as he handed Ginny a piece of paper with his number.

"Thanks John. Maybe I will," Ginny said as she watched him walk away with his daughters. She laid back on the blanket only to see Dentra giving her a very shocked look.

"What?"

"I can't believe you let him walk away without asking him on a date!" Dentra gasped.

"I'm just not ready for another guy in my life. I'm happy with how I am and there is nothing that can change that. Besides, I don't need a man. I have two wonderful children and a great job. I don't need a guy in my life to complicate things."

Dentra rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She rolled on to her stomach and rested her head in her arms and drifted off into sleep.

Ginny looked up to the sky and drifted off into sleep as well.

The next thing she remembered was being shaken awake by James. "Wake up mom. Practice is over, we can go home now."

Ginny yawned and watched as Lily woke up Dentra. "All right kids. Do you have everything together?" The two nodded. "All right, let's go home." She and Dentra started walking towards the forest while the kids walked a few feet ahead. When they got to the edge of the field, Ginny held tight onto James and Dentra held tight onto Lily. They apparated away back home.

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

It had been six years. Ginny and John had grown close since that day. They were the best of friends. John worked at the Ministry in sports. His daughter Reese would be going to AWA, while her kids went to Hogwarts. Ginny gave Dentra and John a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before apparating with her kids to London.

Ever since Dentra and John had met, they became infatuated with each other. It amazed Ginny to learn that Dentra and John were dating. Mostly because Dentra never kept the same guy for more then a couple weeks. And when Dentra showed Ginny the diamond engagement ring that John had given her, she was even more in shock. It was when the twins were eight that Dentra and John were married. It was definitely a shock when Dentra told Ginny that she was pregnant with a baby boy.

I guess stranger things have happened. When Dentra had moved out, the twins had taken her room. Ginny had expanded the apartment as the twins grew up. While Lily would sleep in Ginny's room, James would take the fold out couch in the living room.

The day that James and Lily would be going to back to Hogwarts was also the day that Ginny would be returning to her old life. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, had offered Ginny the Charms position, since Flitwick had retired the year before. When she had told the twins, they weren't exactly thrilled until she said that while they would be introduced as Potters, she would stay as a Weasley. That reassured the twins and they agreed.

When the three of them arrived at the train station, they all went through the barrier and got aboard the train. Of course, the twins ran ahead and found their own compartment, while Ginny sat near the front.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny made sure the twins got to Hagrid safe and sound before making her way to the castle. She quietly entered into the hall and sat at the staff table and waited for the first years to arrive. She gave McGonagall a huge hug before sitting beside her. Just then Hagrid walked in with a bunch of trembling first years behind him. As he called out the names of the students, each one walked forward to have the sorting hat placed on their head. When it was Lily's and James' turn, Ginny shifted in her seat. James was up first.

"James Potter!" Even Hagrid seemed shocked. The whole Great Hall fell silent as they watched James sit on the stool. Ginny noticed how even McGonagall was shocked at the likeness between James and his father and grandfather.

"Plenty of courage. I see you have your father's spirit and loyalty. You also had your mother's stubbornness and will. It had better be…Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor House erupted in cheers as James went to sit beside them.

"Lily Potter!" Now the Great Hall really was silent. It was like the actual Lily and James Potter had come back to life. Except for James' eyes, the two looked exactly like the real James and Lily Potter.

Lily sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be settled on her head.

"With parents such as yours. There is no mistake when I say, with all the knowledge that you possess, it is Ravenclaw that you will stay," The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as Lily scampered over to them. Ginny was shocked. Neither her nor Harry were in Ravenclaw. It was a bit bizarre. (AN: I know it was a rhyme, but I couldn't help myself :D)

That night, when the feast was done and Ginny had settled into her new rooms, she laid in bed and stared out at the moon, much like she had done eleven years ago.

"Hey Harry. Well, here they are. Our children are finally here at Hogwarts. I can't believe that Lily was placed in Ravenclaw. It is such a shock. I mean, neitherof us really did study that much. That was more of Hermione. Wow! I'm proud that James is in Gryffindor. Did you notice the looks that everyone had when James and Lily came forward? I guess we really did give birth to the next James and Lily Potter. I miss you terribly Harry. But I'm happy. I have our two beautiful children and that is all I can ask for. Our children still wear those lockets, even today. I see Lily gazing at the pictures more then James does.

Just the other day, I caught Lily looking at both her grandparents pictures. Then she looked at your picture. Then she looked at me and said, 'Mom, have you noticed that James looks just like dad and grandad, while I look just like you and granma.' I couldn't believe it. I guess Potter's only have a thing for redheads, huh Harry?

I miss you Harry, but I will never give up. I will always love you. There is no one on this earth that can change that. I know you'll always be there watching after our children. I know you'll always be there looking after me too. I love you Harry. I know that no matter what, you will always be watching over me."

With that Ginny fell asleep. She didn't even notice the glow of light that gazed upon her.

"I love you too Ginny." It said and then it was gone.

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

* * *

a/n: I hope you like this little on-shot I did. All credit goes to Hilary Duff for her song "Someone's Watching Over Me" and J.K. Rowling for her characters. So, please review.


End file.
